New Territory or Pushing Boundaries?
by fourthone
Summary: Short multi chapter fic revolving around Steve and Natasha with a mission that Steve is a little indifferent about... in more ways than one. Other characters will be incorporated throughout. Will be rated M in future chapters.


Here is the beginning of a multi chapter fic that has been on my mind for some time now. The story is primarily focused on Steve and Natasha but other characters will filter in and out. Will be rated M for future chapters, just letting you know now! Enjoy and R&R

While things were never slow at SHIELD the missions lately had been somewhat safe, considering they had fought aliens before. Fury was sending Natasha and Steve on assignment in Belize to do some recon on a club owner who was running guns to HYDRA sources across central and South America. The job was simple, they had to infiltrate the club one night to plant some bugs so they could listen in on potential arms deals throughout the weekend.

Natasha was in the locker room of the quinjet hangar packing up the last of her gear. Her thoughts wandered to Steve, her thoughts seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She didn't know how he was feeling about this mission because she was required to go undercover as a dancer in the club they were infiltrating. Yes, Steve had seen her do missions like this before, hell he's seen her wicked ways succeed more than once but it was never any less awkward. Natasha picked up her "outfit", rather costume, for her mini undercover op and sighed. The lace bralette and black booty shorts really left nothing to the imagination, luckily a black sequin blazer topped off the look so there would be some concealment. She felt the lace in her fingers and her thoughts wandered back to Steve. She gazed at the bralette and lost herself in a fantasy that was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Natasha looked up and met the gaze of Steve who was standing there with a slight blush on his face and an empty luggage bag.

"What are you spying on me now, Rogers?" Natasha dropped the bralette as fast as her little fantasy faded from her mind. He looked so cute standing there like he had just seen her naked or something.

"Relax Rogers, I have something to wear over that." She added because he hadn't moved from the doorway since he spotted her admiring her lingerie.

"Oh, no," He practically chocked out, "I just didn't want to intrude." He gave a slight smile and walked over to his section of the locker room.

She watched him stride across the room and internally scolded herself when she looked at his ass. Yes, she was a SHIELD agent and supposed to remain professional but she can't help it that her partner has the best behind of any man she's ever met.

With his back to her now he tried to calm the thoughts that began to race though his mind. 'Natasha can't wear that', 'what is Fury thinking assigning these missions?', 'stop picturing Romanoff in black lingerie'. He repeated the last thought to himself over and over again before turning around to try and make up for the uncomfortable moment.

"So out of all the languages you speak do any of them happen to be Spanish?" He asked, hoping she couldn't read his mind because his thoughts were too impure to be having about his partner.

"Not fluently, but I think we'll be able to manage." She responded with a slight laugh. "You haven't even packed yet? Takeoff is in 5." She nodded to the empty bag he was still holding.

"Oh right," He looked down at the bag and then up at Natasha again, "I packed already just grabbing a few last minute things."

He was surprised that he could come up with a lie so quickly on his feet. He really didn't need anything else, he just wanted time alone with her before the mission to make sure she was comfortable with this. These past few months of being partnered up really brought them closer not only as coworkers but also as friends. So naturally Steve felt extra defensive of Natasha when she had to expose herself in order to take down a mark. Yes, he found her attractive but it wasn't about jealousy, he just wanted to protect her. Keeping up with his packing ruse he shoved a few random items in his bag and walked over to Natasha; taking a deep breath he decided to try and check on her without coming off overbearing.

"So about this mission," He stopped when she turned around and looked up at him, she looked so beautiful and powerful at the same time. He shook the thoughts from his mind and continued, "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

Her eyes never left his, "Comfortable with what? You spying on me packing?" She joked and turned back to her suitcase. She knew what he was getting at an she thought it was a sweet gesture.

He grasped her elbow and waited until she turned back to him before he spoke, "You know what I mean," he picked up the black bralette from the top of her opened bag and held it between them, "This." He stated while still holding the garment.

"Steve, geeze," She grabbed the bralette from his hand and put it back in her bag, "You know I have done missions like this before, it's nothing." Looking back up at him she could see frustration and concern at the same time.

"I know it just never gets any easier knowing what you're going in there to do, it's just…" She cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"I know that you think it's a big deal but I only do what I'm comfortable with on these types of ops." She gave him her signature smirk, "Plus I know I have you outside for backup." She patted him on the shoulder to try and ease his apprehensions.

Steve noticed how she had been touching him a lot more often, not that he was complaining, he just thought it was nice because they were getting closer. Then a thought popped into his mind that would probably upset Natasha but he felt it was the safest option.

"Speaking of backup, I'm going to be stationed in the club with you." He stated and this earned a large eye roll from Natasha. "I know you can handle this yourself, I have seen you kill beings from other dimensions, I just think it's the best idea."

"Steve…" She began to protest but it was his turn to cut her off.

"No way of getting around this, Romanoff." He stated firmly.

She would never admit it to anyone but when he got bossy it did things to her. Natasha knew he wasn't messing around because he used her last name. She liked when he was firm because she was so used to polite Steve that when he was protective of her it made her feel a little weak in the knees. A little ticked due to him insisting on being in the club with her she decided to get him back.

"Alright, well," She zipped up her luggage and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "At least try and enjoy the view then, _Captain_." And with that she turned and practically strutted out of the locker room.

'Ha he's too easy' She thought to herself as she sauntered off. Knowing Steve he was probably standing there with pink cheeks and a lopsided grin.

Sure enough as Natasha walked away Steve was left standing alone in the locker room baffled. He knows Natasha likes to flirt, it just never ceased to surprise him how easily it came off her lips. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the blood rushing to his groin then went to board the quin jet himself.

After placing his bag of random items in the back of the ship he walked to the cockpit where Natasha was already sitting in the pilot's seat. He loved seeing her personality shift before a mission, she is very driven and passionate and seeing her geared up for the flight made him smile. He adjusted the bulge that inevitably formed in his pants and made his way to his seat beside her.

"All packed?" She inquired and turned to look at him in the seat next to her.

She had this shit eating grin on her face that told him she knew exactly what her antics do to him. "Let's get this over with." He sighed and she laughed in response before starting the engine.

'Man this is going to be the longest weekend mission they had ever been on' He thought to himself.

Just a short little intro to get things started! As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated, next chapter coming soon!


End file.
